LOK High School
by DrazTiik X
Summary: Mako and Korra are madly in love with each other... Well maybe not Mako. Korra caught Mako kissing another girl! Now Korra has to deal with it for the rest of her high school years! And she's only in 11th grade! That's one more year of hell! High school is a pain.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Mako." Korra greets her boyfriend Mako with a quick peck on the lips. Korra backed away with a satisfied smile.

"Not yet." Mako pulled her back into a kiss. He swiped his tongue against her closed mouth wanting entrance into her domain.

Korra hesitantly opens her mouth to her boyfriend. There tongues swirl around each other fighting for dominance. Of course Mako won. They're tongues continue to play with one another until Korra moaned in pleasure... And they caught.

"Hey! You two! Get to class this instance!" The most stuck up, ugly teacher at Republic High School yells at the couple. The whole student body vanished to their classes even though they had three minutes left.

Mako rolls his eyes before giving Korra a quick peck on the cheek.

Mako watches to make sure Korra got to her class. The same class as him. He watched her go in. He didn't want to risk the chance off getting caught.

"Hey, Mako." Mako's girlfriend Misaki greets her boyfriend. Totally oblivious who he has been with.

He turns to her and takes her into a deep kiss. Just like he did Korra. Much like Korra Misaki moaned against Mako in pleasure.

"I gotta go." Mako wiped away the drippig saliva from Misaki's mouth. "I love you." He winked before walking away to go to class. The same class as Korra. Not a hint a guilt washed over him.

"Mako what took you so long?" Korra asks her boyfriend as he sat down with next to her.

"I had to get something out of my locker." He lied to her.

"But you're locker is on the other side of the school. How did you get it so quick?"

"Short cut." He lies again.

"Oh okay." Korra says before opening up her physics textbook.

Physics class wasn't long either. It went by like so quick. A little too quick. Normally it went by so slow. Something bad was about to happen.

"Hey! Misaki!" Mako called how to his second girlfriend.

She turns to him while she was paying for her lunch. She had a chicken sandwich and a salad.

Misaki waved him over for him to come over. "Hey, baby." She kissed him in his soft cheek.

"Let me get my lunch, kay?" Mako began to walk away.

"Wait!" Misaki grabbed Mako's hand and pulled him close. They're chests were touching. Mako could feel Misaki's heart beating.

Misaki glared up into Mako's beautiful eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

"W-What is this?" Mako heard such a familiar voice that was music to his ears. Just like Misaki's voice.

"Ah Korra." Mako had quickly pulled away from Misaki's soft lips.

Misaki glared at Mako and Korra noticing the weird tension between the two.

"Mako, honey? What's going on?" Misaki asks.

"No, what are you talking about?" Korra asks Misaki. "I'm his girlfriend."

"No. I am." She barks at Korra.

"Mako!" They both whine.

"Uh I gotta go!" Mako scurried off.

Korra and Misaki looked at each other before breaking down crying and running away.


	2. Chapter 2

"I totally thought Mako and I were in love." Korra sobbed on Asami shoulders.

Asami rubbed her shoulders feeling bad. But she mostly felt relieved and safe. If Mako hadn't fell suppsivly in love with Korra while they were together, Asami would be Korra right now. She didn't wanna go through what Korra did. "Mako is a jerk, Korra." Asami continues to rub a poor heart broken Korra. "It's okay. Let it out."

"Hey Korra!" Bolin shouted at Korra.

Korra slowly looked up at Bolin. She started crying even harder thinking how much Bolin reminded her of Mako though they are nothing alike.

"W-What's wrong, Korra?" Bolin rushed to her side and places his hand on her shoulder.

Korra quickly brushed him before crying deeply again. She put her head in her arms and began to sulk.

"What did I do?" Bolin asks innocently with big eyes.

"Do you have any idea what Mako just put Korra through?" Asami spat at Bolin as if he was the reason for her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Bolin obviously asks.

"Mako cheated on Korra, Bolin" Asami admits. "Didn't you know?!"

"Of course not! I would've stopped him." Bolin's teeth grindes against one another in rage. It was quickly building up inside him.

"I think her name was... Misaki? Right Korra?" Asami put both of her arms around Korra.

Korra slowly lifts up her head and nods. She wipes away her tears. She was tired of crying already. She wanted to just leave. Korra knew her parents wouldn't let her move said that was gone. Now, she would have to deal with this for one more year.

Korra got up from her seat and stretched. "Thanks you guys." Korra forces a smile onto her face. "I'm going home for the day."

Asami and Bolin watched Korra head out of the cafeteria in so much tears. They turned their heads. It was just too painful for them to watch.

"Wait, Asami. You said the girl he cheated on was a girl name Misaki, right?" Bolin asks clenching his fists.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"I do. She was Mako and I best friend. She moved away almost a month ago. Could she possibly be back?" Bolin stood up and scanned the cafeteria for Misaki. Then he spotted her. He rushed over there to have a little chat with her.

"Misaki!" He cheered while hugging her so quickly. "You're back! How long have you been back?"

Misaki laughs. "I just got back yesterday. I wanted to surprise you!" She happily hugged Bolin back.

Bolin sat next to her, examing her. She looked fine. Maybe there's another Misaki. "Are you okay?"

Misaki's eyes began to fill with tears. There it was. So it was the right Misaki.

Misaki shook her head getting tears on Bolin. He didn't mind though.

"Mako... Mako... He... He cheated on me!" Misaki started crying onto his broad chest.

"I didn't even know you two were together. ". Bolin admits.

"Well one night he called me not long after I moved. I denied at first but then he kept saying he loved me and he would do anything for me. Of course I gave in, but I didn't want to." Misaki wipes away her tears and stared Bolin in his green eyes. But something caught her attention behind him.

"Misaki! I said I was sorry!" Mako apologies for almost the fifteenth time.

Misaki grabbed her bag, threw away her lunch, and strutted out of the commons to her next class.

Bolin stood up as well. He stared into Mako's eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He pushed Mako rather hard.

"Nothing is!" Mako pushed his little brother back.

"Obviously there is! You just cheated on Korra! Not to mention our best friend Misaki! Those girls alway stuck by you! How could you?!" That was the first time Bolin wanted to punch Mako. His rage got the best of him and he punched him in the mouth.

Mako's eyes widen. He didn't think Bolin would do that. Once he realized this was real, e spat the blood that was in his mouth into the trash can next to him.

"Why you!" He punched Bolin back.

"Hey! Stop it!" The principal, Aang broke it up.

(A/N: I guess in a way this is a crossover)

"You two to my office." He declares in a soft voice. "Violence isn't the way to do this."

The boys groaned at each other, but made their way to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what has gotten into you two?" Mr. Aang asks the two boys who was now sitting in front of him in his office.

"I dunno. Ask Bolin." Mako crossed his arms and looked another way but Mr. Aang and Bolin. "He just came out of no where and punched me in the face."

"Is that true, Bolin?" Mr. Aang asks.

Bolin shamefully nods. "But it wasn't out of the ordinary. I had a reason to."

"Which may be?" Mr. Aang leans back in his chair and eyed Bolin.

"He cheated on my two best friends! I happen to know both of them!" Bolin spills out his secrets. Well it wasn't really his secret.

Mr. Aang stared at Mako in disbelief. "Is this true, Mako?" He asked.

Mako didn't say anything. He kept his head turned and arms crossed.

"You shouldn't play with a women's heart, Mako." Mr. Aang advises him. "They can be easily broken and it takes a long time to heal."

"I don't care." Mako mutters aloud.

Mr. Aang lets out a disappointed sigh. "Who can I contact?"

"Misaki's parents. After our parents died, they took care of us even though we lived on our own." Bolin admits.

"Tell you what, I'm going to just put you in ISS for the three days and I won't tell your guardians. I don't want them to go through this much trouble for you two."

"Really?!" Bolin gleams.

Mr. Aang nods. "I know you guys are good kids."

"Not Mako." Bolin mutters to himself.

"I heard that!" Mako snapped at his little brother.

"You two go get your things from your teachers and go to the ISS room. If you're not there, I will suspend you for a week."

"Whatever." Mako leaves the room first.

"I am so sorry for him and my behavior." Bolin apologies.

Mr. Aang waves his hand in the air waving it away.

"Thank you." Bolin thanks before scurrying off.

Korra walked the streets of Republic City feeling depressed. She was still slightly crying. 'Why did it have to be like this?' Korra thought to herself. 'I was so in love with him! How could he just do that to me?!'

Korra's sobs came down harder. She started swiping them away as quick as she can. As soon as she looked up, she had ran into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Korra exclaims.

"Though you ran into me." The person calmly says.

Korra looked up and noticed a familiar face. Rage built up inside her. She was ready to hit her. "Misaki." Korra growls.

"Look! Don't be getting mad at me! I'm not the one who cheated on you! I had no idea!" Misaki spat at Korra.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that."

Soon there was an uncomfortable silence between the two broken hearted girls.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Misaki asks breaking the akward silence.

Korra slowly nods and begins to walk.

"I cant believe this. And Mako was my best friend." Korra begin to get more tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. It doesn't help." Misaki advises. "So you were Mako was your best friend too, huh? Well I was his childhood friend. So many times when we were young, we would talk about us getting married." Misaki chuckles to herself. "I so badly wanted to marry him at the time." Misaki came to a stop. "I should go. I past my house when we started walking. I just wanted to say sorry."

Korra shook her head. "You have no reason to be sorry."

Misaki smiled at her. "Thank you." She said before walking to her house.

Korra smiled to herself. Maybe they could be friends. Just maybe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Korra plopped down on her bed crying. Thank God her parents weren't home. She would have to talk about the hell she just went through and she just wasn't ready for that.  
******

Misaki sat in her favorite chair ready to watch a good movie to make her pull through this sorrow. She was going to watch "Taken". She assumed some action would help her. It usually did. After all... this wasn't the very first time she had her hear broken.  
******

Mako and Bolin got all of their assignments from their teachers. And man were they surprised about the fact of them getting ISS.

They sat in the boxed up desk and began to work. Well Bolin did.  
******

(A/N: I know I'm jumping around. Sowwy!)

School let out, Korra was done crying (for now), and Misaki was done watching "Taken."

Mako sprinted out of the ISS room and to his car. Bolin already knew that Mako was going to leave him so he made no effort in rushing. He slowly gathered his things until a slow vibrating sound could be heard. It was vibrating agaisnt his thigh.

Bolin pulled out his phone from his skinny jeans. He frowned and yet smiled at the picture of Misaki plasterd on the screen. "Hello?" He answered it.

"Bo! Come over please." Misaki begs, sorrow in her voice. "I'm lonely."

Of course she was lonely. 'Damn it Mako!' Bolin cursed to himself.

"I gotta leave school first." Bolin said in a very calm voice trying not sound as is he was complaining. Cause he was. He wanted to just relax after having ISS.

"Yeah, but... please?" She said in her voice that could make anyone come down on their knees. Now how could Bolin say no to that.

"Yeah I guess so." He sighed into the phone.

"Yay!" Misaki cheered. "I'll be kickboxing until you get here!" That was the one thing that scared Bolin about Misaki. She could totally kick anyone's ass. Much like Korra. Korra took karate but kickboxing?!

As soon as Bolin hung up the phone, the vibrating sound was back. He groaned as he reached for his phone... again!

This time he saw Korra's face plastered on his phone. He frowned again and picked up the phone.

"Bolin can you come over?" Korra asks the same thing as Misaki.

He sighed in a way for a depressed Korra couldn't here it.

"Sure." He agreed shamefully. He was gonna let down Misaki. She's gonna kick his ass. Well she could easily release her stress by kickboxing.  
*******

Misaki's iPhone rung against her butt. She was in the middle of kickboxing. She tossed her gloves off and onto the ground. " 'Allo?" She picked up.

"Hey Miki." Bolin called her by her nickname. "I cant make it. Korra needs me." He hung up the phone quickly. He knew she was gonna hiss and curse at him.

Misaki dropped her phone quickly. She strutted to her gloves and shoved them on. She began kickboxing again in anger towards Bolin.

But something caught her attention which made her stop. It was Mako's car.

Misaki ran to her phone and picked it up and made her way toward the door. But it was too late. Mako had already grabbed her by her waist.

"Just listen." He began. Was he crazy?

"Hell no!" Misaki hissed. "Let go of me or I will punch you so hard!"

"No! We need to talk!"

"About?! You obvisouly don't care so just go to Korra! Maybe she'll forgive you!" All of the pain and anger she felt toward Mako built up inside her. Not even kickboxing helped. Soon as the feelings overwhelmed her body, she snapped.

Mako was on the floor holding his jaw that was now most likely broken. Misaki had actually punched him in the face.

Tears flowing down Misaki's face. "I hate you! I hope you rot in hell!" With that, she turned away to go inside leaving a stunned Mako. 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I'm changing the rating. I think it will be better if it was rated M. Enjoy!)

Misaki slammed the door in Mako's face. He sat on the ground stunned until he got up and pushed the door open. 'Damn girl. Never locks the door. She always do this! I should teach ber lesson about that.'

Misaki turned toward Mako her eyes wide. "Damn it! I forgot to lock the door!" She cursed to herself.

"Misaki, we really need to talk!" Mako yells.

Misaki throws her hands up in the air and flails them around. "Hell no! Are you crazy?! You lost the chance of ever talking to me!" Misaki declares. "Get out of my house!" She points to the door. "Or I'll call the police."

"The hell you are!" Mako strides over to Misaki and grabs her by her wrist to raise it high to the sky.

He pushed her down on to the nearest softest area around. Which was the floor that was covered with white carpet.

"Get off of me!" Misaki yells. "I hate you!"

"You're lying! I know you still love me!"

"Oh? Did you tell that to Korra too?! I bet you did! I really loved you, you know that?! I guess you didn't if you have the AUDICY to cheat on me!"

"Shut up!" Mako runs his hand across her face, forcing her head to snap in another direction.

Tears began to fall down her face for the like fifteenth time that day. It didn't stop. The tears didn't run out. They just kept coming.

"Sorry. I didn't want to..." Mako began.

"Obviously you did!" Misaki spat.

"Sorry." He said as he began to snake his hand up Misaki's bra. She didn't have a shirt on. All she wears is a sports bra and Sophie shorts when she kickboxs. "Just let me please."

Misaki was too shocked to do anything.

"Hey you guys." Someone walks into the room as if they don't see what's happening.

It was Misaki's brother Tale. He was older than her. He's a high school dropout though. He was suppose to be a junior in college.

"Aww. Is Mako trying to get into Misaki's pants?" Tale's friend Gabe teased.

'Great. Now this dumbass has to see me like this. Its already bad enough I have to see Tale but Gabe too!' Misaki hissed to herself.

"Well you two kids have fun." Tale and Gabe laughs before going up the stairs to do whatever.

Mako had let up to look at them. He wasn't off her but the weight he was applying to her wrist was way lighter.

Misaki took that chance to strike and punched him in the face again knocking him off of her.

She stood up huffing and still crying. "Why don't you just leave. It'll be best before I kick your ass."

The door opened again. This time it was Misaki's mom, Kellie. She looked down at Mako with a concerned look. She rushed over to him to help him off the floor. "You okay, sweetie?" She asks helping him up.

Mako nods.

"What happen to your lip, Mako?" Kellie asks.

"I slipped and hit my lip on the edge of the couch. Misaki and I was playing." Mako lied.

"Oh I'm sorry for that. Oh! I know! Why don't you, Bolin and your girlfriend come over for dinner?" Kellie suggests with a smile.

"What?!" Mako and Misaki said at the same time.

"No way!" Misaki spat and crssed her arms. "He has perfect food at home!"

"A home without a guardian! Now call Bolin and his girlfriend." Kellie demands.

Misaki lets out an annoyed sigh before muttering, "Bull shit."

"What was that?" Kellie asks taking off her earings.

"Nothing." Misaki whispers before going upstairs to make the call. 


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki jotted up the stairs to do as she was told reluctantly. She was about to call, Korra, the same girl Mako cheated on with her. Now she had to invite her over for dinner. Who could do that?

'Maybe I should just tell my ma about Mako.' Misaki thought to herself siting on her bed with her phone in hand.

She fell back onto her back and began to cry. 'I wish Mako didn't cheat on me! I loved him! He was my only! We... we even had sex.' Misaki cried harder at the memory of when her and Mako had sex. It was the summer of when Mako was gonna going to eleventh grade. Misaki was going to tenth. 'I thought he loved me then! Otherwise I wouldn't have gave my body up to him so easily!'

Misaki sobs were so loud she could not even hear the loud knocks that were at her door. And because of that, the person had let themselves in.

It was Tale. He had heard her cries from down the hall in his room with the door closed. Though he was very mean to her, he could not take the sound of her sobs.

"Mikki? What's wrong?" He asks sitting on her bed right next to her head.

She only shook her head vigorously. "Go away!" She hissed.

"No. I'm not. Well at least not until you tell me what's wrong. Is it school?"

Misaki shook her head again.

"A friend?"

She shook her head again much like the first time.

"Your love life?"

Misaki didn't shake her head vigorously. She simply lied there as if she was dead.

"Did Mako do something?"

Misaki peeped up to look at her older brother. Her eyes blood shot red.

Tale couldn't help but wrap his long arms around her making warmth.

"Tale!" She cried out. "He... he cheated on me!" She yelled wrapping her own arms around her older brother. "And ma wants me to invite the girl he cheated on over for dinner!" She cries out again. "I don't wanna!"

Tale stood there shocked yet still comforting his younger sister who desperately needed it.

"I just cant, Tale!"

"Shh..." He hushed her rubbing her back in circles. "You wont have to. I'll lie and tell mom that she couldn't make it."

Misaki pushed away from her older brother to wipe away her tears. Her huge eyes looked him the eyes. "T-Tale... you can't tell but... we... we had sex." Misaki hesitatingly admits.

Tale was sent over the edge. All he heard was 'we had sex' and he sprung up letting Misaki fall on her face onto the bed.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled storming out of the room. He rushed down the stairs to see Mako chatting it up with his mom. "Ma, Mako's girlfriend couldn't make it. She had to do something important tonight." He lied.

His mom looked at her son as if he was crazy because he came stammering down the stairs yelling.

Tale rushed to grab his coat and keys. "Mako! Let's go for a ride." He zips up his Nike jacket and stared at Mako.

Mako stared back and gulped. He knew what this meant. Misaki told that Mako cheated on her. He was gonna die and he knew it. But he didn't hesitate to walk out the door behind Tale and jump in his car. 'Goodbye world.' He thought his face full of fear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tale pulled out of the driveway rather quick and quickly sped off. He took a pack of toothpicks that he kept in his car and popped one in his mouth.

"Your mom doesn't know I go out with Misaki does she?"

Tale clenched the wheel harder. "No." He admits in a deep voice that was said through gritted teeth. "And you don't go out with her anymore." Tale sped up a little quicker hands tighter on the wheel.

"Look Mako, I can tell you're scared. Well you should be. Coz what do ya get when a pissed off brother coz your little sister is crying coz the love of her life is a dick and a third degree black belt equals one big fat mess. When I mean mess I mean you specifically. Coz like it or not, I'm gonna beat your ass... eventually."

Tale had only decided to ride around the neighborhood. After going around it for like the fifth time, Tale decided to go home.

He got out the car and turned to stare down Mako. "Stay away from my sister. I know she can fight but I can fight way better than her."

"Is that a threat?" Mako asks cocking his eyebrow all the while stepping closer to Tale.

Tale took out his toothpick and stared at Mako, his eyebrow bounced. "A promise. Stay away from her." And with that, Tale stepped inside.

"Its whatever. I could totally kick his ass if I wanted to." Mako whispers kicking a rock.

"I bet you couldn't. He's a third degree black belt." Misaki admits stepping out of the shadows. She had just came back from a walk. She needed to clear her mind.

Mako had turned toward his ex girlfriend. She was wearing floral shorts, a v neck, and all black VANS. Her Carmel skin was simply smooths much like Korra's. She had long black care that came to the middle of her back. It was really curly.

"What do you want?" Mako asks rudely to his ex girlfriend.

"You have no right to be rude to me. I could kick your ass." Misaki stepped closer to Mako. Her hands slipped in her back pocket as she stride in front of Mako. "I honestly loved you."

"Why didn't you tell your mom about us?" He suddenly asked.

Misaki was quiet for a moment. "I dunno..." She lied.

"You're lying. Why didn't you tell her?" Mako had suddenly closed the gap between them. "Huh?"

"Did you know about me and Korra?" He asked.  
"Don't be so full of yourself! I wouldn't go for you if I knew!"

"So why?"

"Why do you care so much?! I didn't tell her because... because my mom always told me never to go for boys that were my best friend! She said that I'll end up getting hurt. And I did! And know I have to live with this shit for the rest of my high school years!"

Mako felt rage build up and suddenly he smashed his lips onto Misaki's. Misaki's eyes popped and she placed her hands on Mako's chest pushing off her own trying to get him off of her. It slowly worked.

"You're sick!" She exclaimed before running to get into her Infinity G37

Mako only stared before striding over to her.

Misaki rolled down her window for a reason she did not know herself. She gave him a questioning look. "What, Mako?"

"Where are you going?" He asks resting on Misaki's window.

"To Ian's party. Did you forget?" Misaki smirks as she starts her car letting it roar.

"No. I'm definetly going." Mako turned away and stepped into his own car.

Misaki smiled feeling some warm feeling dwell up in the pit of her stomach. Like, like as if she still had feelings for Mako. 'Impossible.' Misaki thought making sure to show no sign what so ever.

"See ya there." Mako had winked at her and was suddenly off.

Misaki sighed but took off after him.

Misaki parked her car on the curb of Ian Johnson's house. She stepped out the car and locked the door. She stood there in silence and watches a couple pass. They stopped to kiss. "So long relationship life." She muttered leaning up against the car.

Misaki spotted Korra. She had om black skinny jeans, a white V neck, and a black vest with black TOMS. Misaki immedoatly ran up to her. "Hi Korra. " Misaki greets her with a slight smile.

"Oh hi Misaki." Korra said.

Silence fell over the girls like heat does to kids on a hot summer day.

"You know when I said we could be friends?" Misaki began. She started to fits with her fingers unsure what to say to Korra. "I really meant it." She finally got out.

"Me too." Korra smiled. "So why don't just me and you hang out. Just us the two the whole party."

Misaki smiled brightly. "Sounds good."

Korra linked her arm with Misaki's. "We only stay with each other. Nobody else." Korra States.

Misaki nods. And with that, the girls went inside for the party. 


	8. Chapter 8

Korra and Misaki still linked together, walked in the the house. They got all kinds of stares that said: "Why are they together? Are they like that? Aren't those Mako's girlfriends?" But Korra and Misaki didn't care. They were prepared for it.

"Lets have so much fun." Misaki declares. "Forget about HIM and enjoy ourselves. Ya know? Kinda let ourselves go."  
"I had planned to do that." Korra admits.

The two pretty girls stood out from the rest of the crowd. They were tall and very pretty. Every guy had wished to tap that.

Misaki somewhat clutched Korra who looked down at Misaki. (Misaki is somewhat tall but is shorter than Korra.) "We don't have dates and everyone usually does when coming to these types of things." Misaki obviously points out.

"Well if a guy asks a dance then we can go." Korra states smiling down at Misaki. Misaki gives her the same smile back.

The girls entered the kitchen to grab a drink where they were greeted by a bartender who looked so up tight.

"What can I get you two good looking girls?" The bartender asked. He was dancing to Kanye West.

Korra and Misaki exchanged looks before giggling. "I want a beer." Korra and Misaki admit at the same time. They turned to each other and laughed some more.

"You guys seem super hyped. Am I your hype man?" The bartender asked handing the girls their drinks. The girls laughed some more as if they had caught a sickness.

"Maybe us three could dance later on." He suggests.

"I ain't go no problem with that." Misaki smiled before popping open her beer.

"You to bae?" The bartender nodded toward Korra as he continued to dance.

"Of course." Korra said taking a gulp of her beer.

"Hey, what's your name?" Misaki asked the bartender.

"Its Iroh." The boy with the name Iroh admits. "And yours?" "I'm Korra and this is my friend Misaki."  
"So when do you wanna dance?" Misaki asks.  
"Sounds good. Maybe... fifteen minutes now?"

"Hell yeah." Korra and Misaki admit in unison before turning away. As soon as they turned around they were greeted with light brown eyes. Both girls stepped back shocked to see who it was. "Mako." They both whispered.

"Hey, babies." He smirked at them. "You guys aren't dancing with him! I forbid you too!

Korra grabbed Misaki's hand. She raised their hands high and above their heads. They both took a step forward letting their hand go over Mako's head. They dropped their hands as soon they were passed Mako.

For the next fifteen minutes the girls danced with any guys that had asked them. Man did they enjoy not staying to one guy. It was fun. They had like ten beers along the way. They were cut loose and they loved every bit of it.

"Let's go back to the kitchen to dance with that cute bartender." Korra suggest.

"Oh hell yeah!" Misaki cheered grabbing Korra by her hand and rushing to the kitchen.

The bartender was already waiting for the two girls. He was smiling. Fuck being up tight.

"Hey girls." Iroh greeted the girls. "Let's dance real good." He smiled with lust in his eyes.

Korra and Misaki stared at each other before grabbing Iroh's hand and moving toward the dance floor.

They moved to Bands A Make Her Dance. Misaki started moving her hips to the beat and Korra did the same. Misaki shook her butt Iroh's front and Iroh simply danced and enjoyed the show.

Suddenly Misaki realized her and Iroh was alone. Where the fuck Korra? 


	9. Chapter 9

Korra's POV

I stepped away from a lap dancing Misaki. I had pee... and throw up. I was surprised when Misaki or Iroh didn't realize I was gone. I'm pretty sure Iroh's boner that he obtained rather quick as we dance, wanted closure... with Misaki.

I made my way toward the bathroom feeling sick to my stomach. Why did I have so many fucking beers?

I stepped into the bathroom to do my business. I cleaned myself up a little and popped some Orbit gum in my mouth.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Mako. He smiled wickedly at me.

I only rolled my eyes thinking nothing of it. I THOUGHT he was as harmless as ever. But God was I wrong.

I pushed past Mako only for him to put me in a full Nelson and cover my mouth with his achohol smelling hand. "Make a sound and I'll knock you up so hard you wont be able to walk for good."

I froze not wanting to be freaked that hard. My eyes were wide open and water began to form at the edge of my eyes.

"Good... now be a good girl and let's go upstairs." Mako smiled again. "Now move." He pushed me letting go of me. How wasn't anyone seeing this?! They're probably wrapped up in some stupid crap.

I did as I was told and went upstairs with Mako behind me. Man he was so friggin' close. He was all on me.

I made quicker movements to get up the stairs but he was still on me.

"This way." Mako grabbed my wrist as soon as we were up the stairs. He pushed me into a dark room and closed the door making sure he was in the room too.

It was completely dark. I could not see a thing. Not even my hand.

What was even worst I couldn't see Mako attack me and drop me onto what feels like a bed.

"Mako!" I had screamed.

Next thing I knew, my hands were being tied to bed post at the head of the bed. It felt like rope and I knew if I moved I could seriously hurt my wrist. "What the hell Mako?!" I hollered.

"Shhh... you're gonna enjoy this." I could feel he was smiling.

"The hell I am!" I spat.

"Oh you will. Misaki did."

"What? What the hell do you mean?!" I suddenly knew what he meamt when he made a quick movement to kiss my open neck.

His tongue swirled around in a lustful way. I was going to have a mark there.

"Mako..." I moaned slightly.

"Yeah... you like that huh?"

"Y-You're wrong!"

Mako let up off of me for a second. He began to strip me of all of my clothes before doing the same to himself.

Mako let his tongue slither down from my neck and onto my chest. He began to play with my breast. He nibbled on my right nipple while playing with the left.

"Mmm..." I shuddered against the bed as heat began to build up. I could feel Mako's hard as a rock erection.

After a while, he switched, sucked on left nipple while playing with the right.

"Ha..." I breathed.

Mako continued to explore my body as he reached my cunt. I sprung up a little feeling scared.

Mako dived in at my cunt, flicking my clit with his tongue.

"Ah! M-Mako!" I yelled and moaned..

Mako smiled again. I could feel it against my cunt.

"Mako! I feel hot!"

"Not good. I don't want you to come so easily. So forget fingering you."

I never had sex before but I know what happens. I was going to be bleeding and in terrible pain.

Mako stepped away from the bed for a second. He stepped over to the mini fridge that was in the room only to bring out a bottle of water. He hopped back onto the bed. He popped open the bottle and poured the water all on his erection.

"Relax..." he said before pushing into me.

"Mmm... it hurts!" I whined.

Mako continued to push into me until he was conpletly in. He didn't let me adjust to his size and he begin thrusting rather hard.

"Mako! Ah...! It hurts!" I moaned. I clenched the bed sheets.

Mako didn't say anything but kept thrusting into me.

I continued to moan under him until I came. It zapped all of my energy out of me. I couldn't moan or move. I came just that hard.

I knew Mako was about to release when he quickened his thrust and poured his liquid all into me.

Mako fell down next to me and like that, he was sleep.

Unlike Mako I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake, and scared.

I was just rapped, by Mako at that. My ex. My ex boyfriend who had been cheating on me with some girl.

It hurt so bad just now... but as time came around... I began to like it. But why? I hated Mako's guts. There's no way in hell I would like it. No way. It was rape. Yeah it had to be.

The more I lied to myself the more the truth began to show. I guess everything really does come to the light when done in the dark.

"It... it wasnt rape. We had sex... I liked it." 


	10. Chapter 10

The bed shifted a little, it got lighter. Korra knew Mako must have gotten out of the bed. The door open so she knew he had left.

Korra slowly sat up feeling a banging headache coming on. "Oh Gawd why?" She wanted to break down and cry but she knew she was too strong to do so.

Misaki laughed as she leaned up against Iroh. They were both sweating and laughing. "We should do this more often." Iroh whispered seductively in Misaki's ear that made her shiver.

"Hey, where's Korra?" Misaki had FINALLY asked. "Wasn't she... just here?"

"Dunno really." Iroh scratched the back of his head not giving a care in the world. "She was here I know that."

"Yeah well that's obvious. Imma go check upstairs." Misaki slowly moved away from Iroh but he grabbed her wrist.

"Misaki I really like you." Iroh admitted. "I wanna be your boyfriend."

Misaki laughed a little to herself. "I'm not going to be dating boys for a while. Believe me I do but its just that, I cant trust boys right now. Blame Mako. But..." Misaki leaned in and kissed Iroh on the lips. "We could be close friends. Really close."

"I think I like that." Iroh smiled smugly.

Iroh and Misaki jogged up the stairs. They peeked in every room until they found Korra sitting up in the bed hating herself.

"There you ade Korra!" Misaki exclaimed running then jumping on the bed. "Korra!" Misaki wrapped her arms around her. She looked down at her but immediately backed away noticing she was naked. "Okay... why?

"Mako..." she muttered. "He... he and I... I had sex."

"Whoa what?!" Misaki screamed.

"Oh Gawd..." Iroh simply said.

"When was this?!" Misaki asked hollering.

"Just a few minutes ago when Iroh was getting a lap dance from Misaki!"

"Point Korra?" Misaki snapped. "Sorry. Its just that Mako really broke my heart and I have been thinking about it all day long! Iroh helped take it off my mind for once! Not even when we were drinking our heads off. Nothin'. So if you still love Mako, I respect you, but if you need anything about him, sorry don't come to me. I wont be able to stop thinking about him."

"What about Bolin?" Korra asked.

"I love Bo more than anything. And to be honest, I'm going to still being seeing Mako a lot. Imma have to act like I still like him around my ma who knows nothing about us. But I don't wanna think or be with him more than I already have to. He spends nights often at my house. You can imagine how things are gonna be now." I smirked. "Especially since I'm a kick boxer. If he comes back to school tomorrow with bruises you'll know why." Misaki and Korra laughed a little

"I think Imma head home." Korra admitted. "I don't wanna go down the stairs and see Mako. He got what he wanted!"

"Wait. I thought you guys had sex." Iroh inches forward. "What do you mean? You make it sound like it was rape."

Korra didn't say anything. She just tuned her head away from Iroh and Misaki.

"Wait. So it was suppose to be rape but you enjoyed it?" Questioned Misaki.

Korra slowly nodded her head.

Misaki chuckled to herself. "That dude." She stood up and walked toward the door still laughing to herself. "I'm going to kill him. Promise."

Later at Misaki's House

It had to be three In the morning. Misaki peaked her head out of the door. She made sure her mother, brother or Bolin wasn't in the hallway. She tip toed through the hallway and down the stairs. She stuck her head in Bolin and Mako's room. Luckily Bolin was sleep and Mako was wide awake on his phone. Misaki smiled as she made her way in.

"Oh, Mako." Misaki whispered.

Mako looked up and smiled. Misaki smiled back before pushing his phone down on his nose forcing Mako to wince.

"What the hell?" He hissed at her.

Misaki grabbed his cheek and punched him dead in the face. "That's what you get you bastard. This is what you get for breaking my heart." She punched him in his left eye. "Now this is what you get for cheating on Korra. And this..." Misaki punched Mako in his right eye. "And this is what you get for having sex with Korra!"

"Woah there, Misaki. Jealous much?"

"Stupid much?" Misaki punched him one last time in his junk.

Mako hurled over in pain. "Damn!"

"Misaki?" Someone called her name. "What are you doing?"

Misaki turned to a now awaken Bolin. "Sowwy Bo." Misaki turned away from the boys and made her way toward the boys. "Night you guys."

Misaki jogged up the stairs and saw her phone glowing. She was getting a call... from Iroh. "Hey, Iroh!" The two talked on together through the whole night. Talking till morning the time they get up."

Mako grabbed his phone once he stopped holding his stuff. He was getting a call from Korra. Mako smiled as he picked up the phone and began to talk to Korra. Much like Iroh and Misaki they talked all night and till the morning.

Misaki and Mako talked the whole morning to their "friends". They glared at each other thinking who the fugg were they talking to. But they didn't care enough. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mako, Misaki, and Bolin sat at the table eating. Well Mako and Misaki was talking and eating. Bolin stared as if they were weird and insanse. But they didn't care.

"Who are they talking to?" Misaki's ma asked as she made her way into the kitchen. She was putting in her earings as she strode around the kitchen.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Bolin admitted before smashing his teeth around the spoon crunching down Frosted Flakes.

"Misaki, Mako off the phone now." Their mom demanded snatching their phones away from their ears. She looked at both the caller IDs on the screen of Misaki and Mako's iPhone. "Korra? Iroh?" She gave them both strange looks.

"Woah? Hollaup. Korra?" Misaki gave Mako a strange look. "Something I'm missing Mako?" She stared him dead in the eyes.

Mako showed a fake smile. "What do you mean, Misaki? She is my girlfriend. Jealous much?" Mako laughed.

Misaki slammed her hands down on the table just as she got up knocking over her chair. Everyone jumped.

Misaki looked Mako dead in his eyes that were burning with fear. Fear that said 'Is she going to tell her mom about what I did to Misaki and Korra?'

"Stupid much!" Misaki laughed, fake laugh indeed before "playfully" punching him in the chest.

Misaki sighed and picked up the chair. "I'm leaving for school." She headed toward the door with her things.

"Oh no you aren't." Misaki's mom said. Misaki stopped and turned around to face her mom. "I'm taking your car today and you can't drive mine so you can ride to school with Bolin and Mako. Nobody else. No one else can pick you up."

"But..." Misaki didn't dare to say anything unless she wanted to get smacked. "Ok." Misaki turned toward the boys. "Can you guys hurry up? I wanna get to school."

"Yeah you guys go ahead and leave. Its kinda late. Yeah?" Misaki's mom rushed over to coffee machine. Her heals clacking against the hard wood floor. She poured herself a cup of coffee.

Bolin and Mako gather their selves together and headed toward the door where Misaki was now waiting. Misaki opened the door before walking out toward Mako's car. Misaki opened the door to the back seat and got in. She put in her headphones and began to listen to them almost full blast.

Mako and Bolin stared at her as they got in the car. She only stared back at them.

Bolin suddenly grew angry and suddenly his hand went straight across both Mako and Misaki's face.  



	12. Chapter 12

Mako stared at Bolin as if he was insane. "What the hell did you just slap me for?! I should slap the mess out of you!" Mako yelled getting ready to.

"Shut up! I am tired of you and Misaki!" Bolin yelled back at Mako. "Its irritating!"

Misaki began to laugh creepy like. She slowly pulled out her headphones out of her ears. She shot Bolin a nasty look before Bolin winced from the nasty look. It was always Mako getting that look. But she sooned relaxed.

She just put a real smile on her face and turned back to her music.

Mako drove them to school. Misaki quickly got out the car feeling good. It scared Bolin to the bone. Through the whole morning Bolin thought of the screwed up things Misaki would do to him for slapping her. He was silently scared.

It was finally lunch. Misaki walked hand and hand with Iroh. Misaki peeped over her shoulder and saw Mako doing the same with Korra. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Iroh caught onto her and asked, "You still love, Mako?"

Misaki laughed. "Hell no!" She said a little too quickly. "I'm just surprised that Korra would even go back to him. No what I mean?"

"Not really." Iroh said out flatly. "I don't understand you girls. We can't be tied down to one girl."

"You or your dicks?" Iroh and Misaki both laughed before Iroh wrapped his arm around her. He gave her a quick tight hug then let her go.

"I can't believe she moved on so quick." Mako admits staring at Misaki's big butt sway. And as if Iroh could tell Mako was staring at her butt, he slipped his hand in her back pocket and gave Mako a cold stare. Mako shivered a little.

"Do you still like her?" Korra asked staring up at Mako. He stared down at her and shook his head. "No of course not. It's weird seeing her with someone else..." Mako sighed.

"Did you picture her always with you?" Korra asked all of a sudden. A hint of anger waiting to be released in her voice. "Did you think you guys would last forever?" Korra began to yell.

Iroh and Misaki turned and look at them. They smiled and walked on.

"Yes I did, Korra!" Mako yelled. "I never thought I'll get caught! I loved Misaki!" Mako was yelling now. "But..." he began to calm down. "I guess it was because I always saw her face everyday."

"Yeah I guess..." Korra said uneasily.

The uneasy couples entered the cafeteria hungry. But it was complety silent. They looked around and saw a boy grinding the air with a motorcycle mask on. Misaki grinned from ear to ear knowing what the boy was doing.

Now Do The Harlem Shake

The music blarred through the speakers around the commons.

They all smiled and dropped there stuff and danced.

Misaki began doing the Bernie throwing her arms and head from side to side.

Korra flopped onto her hands and began twerking on the wall. Her big butt going up and down on the wall.

Mako got down on his feet and back on one hand. His knees bouncing and his open hand swinging it about.

Iroh started swinging his arms back and tossed his head.

Bolin who had just entered the cafeteria dropped his stuff and began grinding the air.

Principal Aang and his wife Mrs. Katara appeared from no where and began dancing as well.

The song soon ended and everyone sighed. They grabbed their stuff and went on with life.

"That was so much fun!" Misaki laughed and clung to Iroh's arm. She sounded like a excited kid which made Iroh laugh. "That was so cute!"

Mako heard her kid speakings and snickered but stopped when Korra stared him down.

"I think you still like her..." Korra said uneasily. But Mako shot down that assumption quickly. "Not Misaki! It's just hard to hear her sound like that. After her father..." Mako cleared his throat. "She never sounded like a kid even when she still was kid."

Misaki glanced over to Mako once the word Misaki spat out of his mouth. She mouthed, 'See you at home dick face...and stop talking about my father...'

Misaki continued on with Iroh.

Mako gulped. He knew he was in for the beating of his life. He knew talking about Misaki's father was walking through hell.

Misaki glanced back over her shoulder. She smiled a smile that made Mako shiver. 


	13. Chapter 13

Iroh wrapped his arm around Misaki's small waist. "Your father?" He said gently. He didn't wanna make her mad.

"I have no idea what happened to him. My ma or brother won't tell me so I get mad when anyone who knows bring him up. I don't care if it's good. I guess I'm such a child." Misaki looked up at Iroh and laughed.

Mako sighed and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for going home." He whispered to himself. He tossed his back and threw his hands on his face. "Why the fuck did I do that?!" He kicked the air. "She's gonna murderer me! I'm gonna be a dead man!"

"Why would you be a dead man?" Bolin asked innocently as he was passing his brother.

"Because!" Mako hollered. He already knew it was Bolin. "I brought up Misaki's dad." Mako sighed again.

"She's so childish sometimes I swear." Bolin muttered loud enough for Mako to hear.

Mako stared at Bolin as if he was somewhat insane. "What?" Mako asked.

"I mean like..." Bolin trailed off. "But it's cute. I mean that's why I love her...in more ways than one..." Bolin trailed off again turning his head away from Mako.

"What did you say Bolin?" Mako asked in concern. He wanna make sure he didnt say he loved Misaki. But why should he care?

"Oh nothing I just simply said it was cute that she acts like a child from time to time..." Bolin said a little sheepish. He twisted his fingers around one another.

"Bo!" Misaki yelled as she ran to jump on his back. Good thing it was after school and Bolin didn't have his backpack on. "Hey, where's your backpack?" Misaki asked innocently. She looked him into his eyes innocently.

"Oh I put it in the car. I was coming to look for you." Bolin said sheepishly again. "Looks like I don't have to come find ya." Bolin smiled a little.

Misaki looked toward Mako. "Hey..." she said with the roll of her eyes.

Misaki jumped off Bolin's back and she wrapped her arm around him. "Okay Bolin look! Prom is coming up and I want you to go prom dress shopping with me. We can look for a tux for you!" She smiled and jumped excitedly. "We can go out to eat or whatever you wanna do Bo!" Misaki laughed a little on how excited she was getting. "Ooh! That reminds me! Let's play Call of Duty Black Ops 2 when we ger home! And then let's watch The Boondocks in my room since I have the surround sound!" Misaki let out a big huff. Man she was so excited.

Mako cringed at all of these things Bolin and Misaki were planning to do. If would've been him that Misaki was clinging to. It would've been him Misaki would laugh and smile at. And as if his thoughts were spoken out loud Bolin said, "Only if Mako can come with us to prom shopping. Only if he can play Call of Duty with us. And only if he can watch The Boondocks with us."

"Sure!" Misaki shrugged. "I mean after all I'm very forgiving!" Misaki smiled super hard and clung to Bolin's arm. "So we gonna go prom shopping tomorrow since it's Saturday? I mean prom is in two weeks." Misaki stopped all the smiling and clinging. She stood up straight as they continued to walk to the car.

They opened the door that lead to the student parking lot. The wind rushed to stage and danced. Misaki held her shirt hem from it blowing up in her face.

They rushed to their car and stepped in. Bolin driving. Misaki in the front. And Mako in the backseat.

Bolin started up the car and turned on the radio. Suprisingly enough one of the most weirdest coolish song had came on. They never expected this song to come on the radio.  
Everybody knows...aka Douchebag by Dustin Tavella.

"You're boyfriend is a douchebag! And everybody knows!" Misaki sung the chorus. She snapped her fingers lightly to the different beat. She rocked her shoulders to and fro. "You got to let him go!"

"Turn this song off..." Mako said. His voice filled with half anger.

"You're boyfriend's such a douchebag. Your momma told you so." Misaki laughed but stopped. She didn't wanna make Mako mad. Even though that song perfectly fitted their situation.

Bolin quickly changed the song to another song. Sure enough Nothing by The Script was next.

"Am I better off dead? Am I better off with her..." Mako began to sing. He looked at Misaki who looked back at him.

Mako began to sing the chorus. "And my mates are there trying to calm me down coz I'm shouting your name all over town... I'm swearing If I go there now I could change your mind turn it all around. I know that I'm drunk and I'll say the words..." Mako skipped a few words before singing again. "Down another and confess to her. Standing left and all heard was...nothing. She said nothing..." Mako whispered all the words nothing and a smirk spread across his beautiful face.

"Change the song." Misaki quickly said and turned around as well.

"Why Misaki? I mean I tried to say sorry and get ya back..." Mako began. His smirk growing bigger and bigger. "But nothing..." he teased.

"Next song then..." Bolin muttered to himself. And the songs never seem to stop!

It was Infatuation by the one and only Maroon 5.

Bolin smiled for this was his song. "Infatuation..." he dragged out. "Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me... Such a shame that you shot me down..! Would've been nice to be around! I'm touching your skin! If it's only a fantasy then why is it killing me? I guess this must be...Infatuation..."

Mako noticed how Bolin was slighly staring at Misaki the whole time while singing that song. It took him a while to realize what the song was saying and the look he was giving Misaki. He gasped and yelled, "Bolin you like—"

"SUCH A SHAME YOU SHOT ME DOWN!" Bolin yelled at the top of his lungs which scared Misaki so bad. She shaked a little bit.

"Stop yelling you idiots!" She hated being shocked more than anything. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" Misaki yelled.

"Sorry Misaki..." Bolin apoligized. He gave the road ahead of him his full attention.

"You're so scary!" Mako yelled a little. "We just yelled and you probably peed on yourself."

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled and punched Mako in the arm.

"So who do ya like Bo?" Misaki asked. Her eyes full of gleam and curosity. It was so cute! "And don't lie to me! You guys are horrible liars."

"Apparently I'm not especially if I could cheat on you." Mako muttered so low yet so loud the whole car could hear.

Bolin slammed down on his breaks of his car as he entered Misaki's neighborhood. He and Misaki's head flying toward the dashboard. They quickly and somewhat hardly banged their heads.

Misaki gasped and could break down and cry. And not even from the swelling pain. She wanted to. But that would give Mako to much satisfaction.

"Bo...Can you stop the car?" Misaki whispered in a low whisper.

"Why?" Bolin asked. "We are almost home. Why?"

"Just please." Misaki begged as she unbuckled her seat belt. She picked up her tote bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I wanna walk. It's nice out." She lied.

"Yeah I guess..." Bolin said uneasy and reluctantly stopped the car. He stopped the car and watched Misaki get out who slammed the door.

"Misaki..." Bolin muttered.

He turned to face Mako and punched him in his mouth. 


End file.
